Love and Loss
by Lady RB
Summary: When Colonel Fitzwilliam's father and brother die in a freak accident and he inherits the family estate and fortune, he travels to Hertfordshire with Darcy to choose a wife. However, when he settles on Lizzy problems ensue. Especially when she returns his admiration. Will Lizzy realize Darcy and Fitzwilliam's true characters before she walks down the aisle? Or will it be too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue: A misconception

There seems to be some misconception that all heroines must be astonishingly beautiful with perfect characters and hearts of gold. What most fail to see is that heroines are people like everyone else, what makes them heroines is simply a combination of luck and some good nature. What exactly makes a heroine is up to debate however, as they are typically only heroines because some men of importance admire them, and therefore whether or not a young woman is a heroine is completely up to the judgement of said men. And, as it so happens, the heroine of this novel was no extraordinary beauty. Elizabeth Bennet was very pretty. She had light skin, dark wavy hair, dark thoughtful eyes, a bright smile, and a pleasing figure. She was by no means, however, shockingly beautiful. And while she was amiable, clever, witty, kind, and lively, she also did not have a perfect character or a heart of gold. That fell to her sister Jane's lot. She had a great deal of pride, and had a tendency to misjudge people and be rather prejudiced. And with this warning I shall proceed; Elizabeth Gardenia Bennet was as flawed as any other person, so do not be too shocked when she makes mistakes, for it happens to the best of us.

Elizabeth Bennet was the second of five girls. The eldest, Jane, was a lovely and sweet little thing with golden hair and blue eyes that seemed to always be smiling warmly. She was a tall slim creature that refused to think badly of anyone, and therefore was rather gullible and innocent as a result of her benevolence. Despite her determination to think well of everyone, she refused to allow anyone to compliment her beauty or sweet character. After Elizabeth was Mary, a solemn girl who thought that the answers to life's problems and mysteries could be found in _Fordyce's Sermons_. Coincidentally, _A Vindication of the Rights of Women_ was a favorite of Elizabeth's. She wasn't plain per se, she just didn't take care of her outside appearance, focusing instead on her accomplishments. Lydia and Catherine were possibly the silliest girls in all of England. Kitty had light brown hair and eyes and rather soft features, she was actually a very sweet girl but she was naïve and easily influenced by the youngest Miss Bennet; Lydia. Lydia had blonde hair and dark eyes, but they didn't have the same intelligent expression that rendered Elizabeth's uncommonly beautiful. They were vain and vulgar and cared not for propriety. Sense and proper behavior were nothing to them, and all they cared for were officers in dashing red coats and the latest fashions. The two youngest Bennets would be perfectly content to flirt with officers at balls in lace and silk for the rest of their lives. Mrs. Bennet was quite like Lydia and Kitty; she was very silly, all she had talked of for the past 20 years was getting her daughters married and complaining about her poor nerves. After all, at age of 16 Jane would've certainly make Sir Reginald, a man who was, at the time, about 9 and 20, a good bride. Mr. Bennet had long ago learned to stop caring about his wife's ridiculous behavior as well as his daughters'. Rather than correcting their behavior, he let them do as they pleased. He was a sensible man who took great delight in vexing his wife and in all things silly. Frustrated with his wife, who he stopped having any affection for a long time ago, and frustrated with his younger daughters, he took refuge in his study and retreated into his books. He found solace in his daughter Lizzy, as she was the only one of his daughters who had inherited his sense, sarcasm, and humor. Little did he know that by not taking care of his younger daughters he made them the silliest girls in England, which was the reason that he never cared for them. Oh the irony of it. With no sensible role model they looked to their mother for guidance at a young age, and their fates were sealed. But I digress.

Elizabeth was not the heiress of some large fortune, nor was she youngest of a family of poor servants. Her life was plain and simple. That is until the day a Mr. Bingley came to Meryton, bringing with him two men who would change her life forever.

It was a fine day in Autumn when Elizabeth woke up to the screams of Mrs. Bennet, her shrill voice piercing the silence, waking all the inhabitants of Longbourn, perhaps even all the inhabitants of London as well. The sun had not yet risen, but that did not deter dear Mrs. Bennet. She had barged into her husband's study with news of great importance.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?!"

Mr. Bennet noticed an excited gleam in her eyes when he glanced up from his novel to answer her. With a bemused expression, he said, "I have not. I take it that you have a particular interest in the tenants of this estate?"

"Do you not wish to know who has taken it," Mrs. Bennet squealed in excitement. Not waiting for him to respond, she crowed, "A Mr. Bingley! An eligible bachelor of large fortune!"

"And how does this affect us Mrs. Bennet?"

"Why think of our girls! I am sure that he will admire my Jane! I have often said that Jane was not so beautiful for nothing! And I have been informed by Mrs. Long that he brings his friends Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and the earl of C-!" "Three daughters married! 4,000 a year," was all the Bennets heard for the rest of the day. The Meryton assembly was the next day, and then they would finally meet the famous tenant of Netherfield, as well as his esteemed guests.


	2. Chapter 1: Meryton Assembly Part One

Meryton Assembly part one

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune, must be in want of a wife. Most unfortunately, there are not nearly enough rich, eligible, young bachelors for all the pretty, accomplished young women who deserve them. Fortunately for Mrs. Bennet and her five unwed girls, Mr. Bingley and his guests were all just as rich and just as eligible as Mrs. Long had claimed.

〜

The room was empty. Or at least, it _appeared_ empty. It was a large, grand room, elegantly furnished and tastefully decorated. In front of an ornate mirror stood a shadow of a man. He stood stiffly, tying his cravat-he had dismissed his valet minutes before. He was impeccably dressed in black and dark green and was staring blankly at the mirror. Perhaps the room _was_ empty. The empty thing that was once a man hardly counted as an inhabitant of the room. He used to be full of life, purpose, and happiness. He once radiated warmth and confidence. Colonel Fitzwilliam was not the man staring into the mirror. That man died a long time ago, leaving the cold, calculating creature that was the earl of C-. Fitzwilliam had always found it amusing, how our lives are determined by chance. How in a moment, one single moment, our lives can change. Well that is, until _his_ life had changed.

〜

The Bennet girls arrived at the Meryton Assembly fashionably late-thanks to Lydia and Kitty. The girls all took a longer time preparing their toilette than usual, with the exception of Mary, but the two youngest had taken far too long to get ready. According to Kitty, Lydia had taken her favorite gown without asking. Of course this resulted in the sisters playing tug-a-war with the gown, ripping it down the middle. By the time both girls had stopped crying hysterically and put on different gowns, the Bennets were decidedly late. Fortunately, they made it just in time to see Mr. Bingley walk in, along with three other gentlemen and two ladies. Mrs. Bennet quickly learned from Mrs. Long that the two ladies were Mr. Bingley's sisters, the portly gentleman was the elder sister's husband, the man in green was the earl of C-, and the last gentleman who refused to smile was Mr. Darcy of Pemberley.


	3. Chapter 2: Meryton Assembly Part Two

Meryton Assembly part two

As the party entered the room every head turned in their direction. Elizabeth personally did not blame Mr. Darcy for not smiling-she wouldn't either if she was being gawked at like a piece of choice mutton. "Poor Mr. Darcy, he was like an innocent farm animal being sent to the butcher," she whispered to Jane, "The Hertfordshire ladies are going to tear him to pieces."

Jane nodded sagely. It was generally agreed that while all three of the bachelors were fine men, Mr. Darcy was quite handsome. "Ah, but Lizzy, it seems he is not the innocent sheep you thought him," Jane muttered with a smile.

Elizabeth quickly glanced up at him, just in time to witness an amusing spectacle; Mr. Bingley's younger sister, a bony vulture-like creature in a garish orange gown, was most certainly flirting with Mr. Darcy. And he was most certainly fending her off, a light pink diffusing over his pale cheeks as he attempted to extract the lady's talons from his arm. Elizabeth and Jane both laughed at this scene, but were forced to quell their laughter when Mrs. Bennet shot them a look that could curdle milk.

Elizabeth giggled as she watched Jane and Mr. Bingley dance, both speaking in animated voices and blushing profusely. _In love for sure_ , she thought. She had danced quite a few sets herself, but due to the lack of gentlemen was obliged to sit down. She watched a few of the couples dance past her with a smile. _Hmm...he loves her but she loves...that man, but his only love is gambling._ It was her favorite game, she would look at the strangers passing her and envision their lives. A self pronounced student of human nature, she enjoyed sketching their characters. Such was her occupation for most of the evening, until she overheard the Netherfield party…

〜

"An angel! Miss Bennet is an absolute goddess-"

"Ah, I see Charles, and is this _goddess_ of yours any different from your last angel?"

"Darce, they were passing fancies. She is...she is the one. I am sure of it. She is utter perfection. What say you Richard?"

"As if I have any experience in this field," he replied with a wry smile.

"Well I am sure of it Richard. I had better go and claim her hand for the next set...oh that reminds me! Darcy you simply must dance! I shall not have you sitting here in solitude."

"Charles I know none of them, and I have no desire to. You are dancing with the only handsome woman in the room."

"While it is true that none of these fine ladies compare to Miss Bennet, her sister is very pretty, and I daresay very agreeable."

Elizabeth quickly looked away so that when Darcy looked at her he would not catch her eavesdropping.

"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_. I have no desire to pay consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men."

Elizabeth had gone very red after hearing this, and was of half a mind to go confront him, but her violent thoughts were interrupted by the earl's deep voice.

"I must disagree with you there Fitz. I'd say she's _very_ tempting. In fact I believe I'm going to go request her hand for the last set."

Elizabeth was flattered, and her face was flushed when the earl requested her hand. The dance was lovely, as he was a skilled dancer and an agreeable partner. The night had been almost perfect, Mr. Darcy's comment being the one imperfection. The earl had definitely paid her more attention than he had to any other lady, and she was delighted...but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her...but she laughed her uneasiness off-it was probably just her wild imagination.

Elizabeth was not the only one thinking about the earl however...Mrs. Bennet had not been oblivious to the earl's attentions either. A scheme, a terrific scheme, was already forming in her mind. Oh no, Lizzy would snag the earl.


	4. Chapter 3: After the Ball

After the Ball

As usual, Longbourn was chaotic. Once long ago, the home was a neat, spacious home. I wish I could say that it stayed that way at least until Kitty was born. Unfortunately Mrs. Bennet alone was enough to destroy it. There were gowns littered across the floor, ribbons strewn everywhere, and random undergarments could be found scattered around- _that_ was likely partially why Mr. Bennet refused to leave his corset-free study.

"KITTY! GIVE MY GOWN BACK!"

"Lydia. THIS IS MY GOWN! YOU BORROWED IT AND NEVER RETURNED IT!"

"Oh dear, not again," Elizabeth sighed. She had been trying to speak to Jane about what had occurred at the assembly, but her two squabbling sisters, as usual, had interrupted her.

"Lizzy, Lizzy dearest, are you quite certain that you didn't just...mishear Mr. Darcy?"

"Jane, you are the sweetest, most amiable creature I have ever met, but even you cannot defend what he said. And, no I am quite certain that I did not mishear him! His opinion of me is quite clear Jane...almost as clear as Mr. Bingley's opinion of you."

Jane blushed profusely at Elizabeth's remark, turning redder seeing her smirk.

"I, I don't know what you are referring to."

"Oh, please Jane! He is clearly besotted with you! Did you not hear me tell you that he said, "While it is true that none of these fine ladies compare to Miss Bennet?"

"Lizzy, it was wrong of you to eavesdrop on their conversation in the first place!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that. "I wasn't trying to overhear their conversation! As if I care what they talk about, arrogant, proud..."

"Lizzy," Jane (exclaimed) interrupted in a scandalized voice, "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and the Earl of M are all gentlemen, and it is most improper of you to speak of them in such a rude manner! And speaking of the earl...I do believe he took a liking to you, Lizzy," Jane finished with a twinkle in her eye.

It was now Elizabeth's turn to blush, "Jane that is beside the point, stop trying

to change the original subject of our discussion; Mr. Bingley is most certainly besotted with you, and Mr. Darcy is most certainly the most

ill-bred man I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"I'm sure Mr. Bingley was just being polite…and as for Mr. Darcy, there must have been some sort of misunderstanding."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that but allowed the subject to drop for the time being anyways. She recounted the story to the rest of her family, and her dearest friend Charlotte, but always laughing off the insult. She would have forgiven his pride if he had not offended hers.

Mr. Darcy, a few days after the assembly, realized that his previous opinion of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, wasn't completely true. He had been going down to Meryton to purchase a few items when he had caught a glimpse of the second eldest Miss Bennet. She wasn't anything extraordinary, definitely not more attractive than any of the more fashionable women of the ton he was acquainted with, and yet...there was something about her...perhaps it was the way her face was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. Of course he would not admit this, nor any of the other pleasing features he discovered shortly afterwards, to the Bingleys or the Earl of M-, after all, it could never progress any further from this slight attraction. She was still beneath him, with no connections, such vulgar relatives, and after all, he had Georgiana to think about-but he was getting ahead of himself. He had scarcely allowed her to be pretty and his thoughts were already on the impossibility of marriage! Well that would make him just as bad as Caroline Bingley, "A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment," he had said, but here he was doing the same thing. He sighed in frustration. If only he could forget those d-d eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Visiting and Gossip

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviews my story, I really appreciate it. If you haven't yet, please do so! Your support means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank everyone who has given me suggestions or advice to improve my story, especially Regency1914. I made this chapter longer than usual for you guys :). Please keep reading, I promise it's worth it.**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

Visiting and Gossip

The Bennet sisters called upon the ladies of Netherfield, and they visited them in turn. However the amount of pleasure each party received from these visits could not be compared. While the Bennet sisters, discluding Lizzy of course, were thrilled with their new acquaintances, the same could not be said for the Bingley sisters.

"What a vulgar family! I declare, that mother is intolerable! And those sisters, my word! The last time Louisa and I called on them the youngest Bennets-"

"You would not believe-"

"Chasing after militia officers-"

"The pair are nothing more than wanton chits-"

"Not worth our time I'm sure-"

"Caroline! Louisa! I found the Bennets to be quite amiable!"

"Charles, darling, you find _everyone_ amiable. But I admit, it would be pleasurable to be...better acquainted with the two eldest. They are tolerable I suppose."

"Wouldn't you agree William?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to refer to me on a first name basis Miss Bingley. And upon further consideration-"

"You know how I _hate_ to disagree with you Miss Bingley, but I must beg to differ here. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was an absolute delight. You can keep your angel Charles, for I believe I've found a goddess."

"Ah Richard, you needn't be so needlessly civil, the girl isn't here," Caroline simpered. After finding out exactly how what the earl's income was, she had not-so-subtly transferred her affections from Darcy to his richer and titled cousin.

"Miss Bingley, I don't believe I've given you permission to refer to me by my first name either. And I can assure you, I was not merely being civil, as you put it. And if you truly think that civilities are not necessary among friends, I do have a few choice words for you, my dearest Miss-"

"RICHARD! Look at the hour, it is getting late isn't it, I think we all ought to retire for the night."

"Right you are Charles," Richard replied grimly.

Charles quickly dragged Richard to his room before he could say anything that might offend his overly temperamental sister, with Darcy in quick pursuit. Caroline and Louisa, after waiting about a moment-as if that made their conversation more discreet-to begin to gossip about the earl, as they slowly made their way up to their respective rooms. Mr. Hurst, through all of this, was snoring on a couch in the parlour. Mrs. Hurst made no attempts to wake him up. He woke up with back pains the next day, but he was used to it at this point-it wasn't the first time she had "forgotten" to wake him up.

Elizabeth, despite having 4 sisters, did not have many close friends. Elizabeth had always loved her dearest Jane, but apart from her she had but one other friend; Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte and Elizabeth, or Charlotte and Eliza-as only Charlotte referred to Elizabeth, had always been extraordinarily close, so of course Elizabeth called upon Charlotte as soon as possible to discuss the events of the Meryton Assembly.

"Eliza, I know, and you know that Jane is a gentle, shy creature, and that her feelings are not always made evident, no matter how strong they are-"

"Charlotte they have known each other but a fortnight! It is unreasonable to expect Jane to express any "strong feelings" when she herself is barely certain of how she feels about him yet."

"A woman must express more sentiment than she feels in most cases, if she wishes to catch herself a husband. Bingley clearly admires Jane, but it may never lead to anything more than admiration if he is left in the dark in regards to her feelings. Most men will never act upon their own admiration without any encouragement."

"While this is a fine way to acquire a husband, that, as you very well know, is not her intention. They have spent but four evenings together!"

"If they were to marry tomorrow or marry in a year they would have the same chance at happiness. Happiness is entirely a matter of chance, whether or not their dispositions are known to each other before marriage does not advance their chance at happiness in the slightest, in fact it is best to know as little as possible of the flaws of the person who you are to spend the rest of your life with."

"Char, you know this is not logical, and that you would not act in this matter yourself, but I do appreciate a good laugh."

"I don't think we'll ever agree Eliza, all the better since you still haven't talked about the attentions the earl has paid you."

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

"You're looking rather flushed."

"No I'm not."

"Eliza he clearly admires you! Simply because Mr. Darcy found you "tolerable", does not mean that the earl cannot see more than that!"

"He was just being a gentleman! He decided to step in when Mr. Darcy insulted me to help preserve some of my dignity."

"Yes, and the next three sets he danced with you were simply out of civility."

Elizabeth dismissed the idea again, but couldn't stop a warm feeling that she couldn't identify from spreading through her.


	6. Chapter 5: Two Invitations

**Author's Note: Hey! ! Thank you for being so patient, I apologize for the long waits between updates and the short chapters. I've been going through a lot lately and just started going to therapy for my depression. I hope you can understand. I'm sorry that this chapter will be ultra short, I just wanted to give you something before I finish the next chapter from the earl's perspective, which hopefully will give you some insight into his character. I'm also sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter or any of the previous. When I'm completely finished with the story I will go back and update them. Please favorite and follow if you haven't yet done so, and keep on reviewing! I always value your input.**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

Two invitations

Since the Meryton Assembly, the ladies of Hertfordshire had been thoroughly deprived of any other social gatherings. So of course, when the ladies of Lucas Lodge extended a dinner invitation to the choice few families they were acquainted with, it was much anticipated by the Bennett sisters-despite their having called on the Lucases dozens of times.

Elizabeth in particular was practically jittery with anticipation, taking extra care with her toilette, perhaps for the good opinion of a certain have gentleman, though she would most adamantly deny that such were her intentions.

"Lizzy dear! When will you come out, we've been waiting for ages and you aren't the only one who wants to look nice!"

"Kitty, Lizzy is just trying to look nice for the Earl," Lydia giggled.

Elizabeth almost swore under her breath.

"Ooo is Lizzy going to be courted?"

"Why I doubt it Kitty, a rich, titled gentleman like the earl would not lower himself to marry Lizzy," Mary gravely stated.

"Nonsense Mary! Who do you talk so? Of course the Earl will marry our Lizzy, though why Lizzy of the five of you he paid attentions I'll never know, oh my poor nerves, Mary how you taunt me so!"

Well this wasn't exactly true. Mrs. Bennett was indeed anxious that what attentions the Earl paid Elizabeth due to her handsome personage would be frightened away by her wild nature.

So when the Bingley ladies extended an invitation to Jane to dine with them at Netherfield Park, Mrs. Bennet _insisted_ that Miss Bennett, being frail and recovering from an illness, must be accompanied by Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Of course it would be the height of rudeness for the Bingley sisters to turn down this proposition, almost as rude as Mrs. Bennet's imposition. Elizabeth didn't even know of this invitation, if she had she would have been mortified. Mrs. Bennett was quite proud of the first phase of her plan, though it pained her poor nerves to know she would have to wait several weeks, and first suffer through the Lucas' little gathering.

Of course Lady Lucas was her _dearest_ friend, but that made her no more tolerable than if she were not.


	7. Chapter 6: A Peculiar Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey! You all probably hate me right now, and I'm so, so sorry that I haven't uploaded any new material lately. I haven't been feeling really creative lately, but over the summer I will be uploading more chapters. I will not give up on this story, and I do plan on finishing it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it is short, even by my standards, but I just wanted to put something out there for now. I will work on the next chapter tonight and will hopefully have it out tomorrow morning. Thank you all for your love and support, and I'd like to give a special shout out to Deanna27. You may not have realized it, but I really appreciated your thoughtfulness. If you haven't done so already please follow and favorite my story! And don't forget to review! I love receiving and responding to reviews, just a reminder though; I am open to constructive criticism, as long as it is constructive and not hurtful.**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

A Peculiar Meeting

The Earl of M- was visibly disconcerted. He undid his cravat for the fifth time, grumbling in frustration. Once more he tried to tie it but threw it aside in anger. It was in vain, he was far too distracted. Besides, he doubted the man he would be dealing with would mind if he was missing his cravat.

It landed in a dirty corner of the abandoned room. It was a foul place, but the undesirability of it was the reason why the Earl selected it. No one would be anywhere near it, so there would be no one there to overhear his meeting.

The door creaked at the hinges as it was slowly opened, and quickly shut. The Earl smirked, not turning to properly greet the intruder.

"James. I don't appreciate tardiness." "My apologies Colo-"

"Earl, James," the Earl retorted in a dangerously soft voice, his eyes flashing. "M'lord, my most humble apologies. And may I add condolences?"

The man the the Earl had referred to as James was practically shaking in fright. He was a stout little thing, pudgy and certainly did not possess a handsome profile. And with no other redeeming qualities, the shabby looking so-called-gentleman shrunk in comparison alongside the Earl.

"Are you in need of smelling salts James? G-d how you shake! Practically a woman!"

James tried to still himself, but only succeeded in beginning to wring his hands as well.

The Earl sighed contemptuously, "Forget it, I assume you requested my presence or without reason? For that would be...quite unwise."

"Faith, I do not wish to waste your valuable time m'lord. I merely wished to check on your progress."

"Yes, yes, I found a suitable lady."

"And will she have you?"

"Will she gave me? James, she is hardly a lady of the ton. A miss Elizabeth Bennet. Her father's estate is entailed to a distant relative and her dowry is laughable. Really, a lady of her status is not in a position to refuse an offer made by an Earl. She's just poor enough to be desirable.

"Besides," he sneered derisively, "we're _in love_."

"I'm sure Mr. Fitzwilliam will be disappointed to hear that," James frowned, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

The Earl threw the ornamental vase sitting on the table beside him in a fit of rage, screaming as it hit the wall,"Do not speak of him!"

Almost immediately the Earl was calm again, waiting for James to finish convulsing from fright.

"They would've given him my title as well if they were able to."

"You forget...the inheritance is not his yet. You still have two months to marry the lady. There is time."

"I should be showing less mercy to you. You are the old b-d's lawyer. You helped him draft the will."

"Much good it will do you. You may be an earl, but you still require my assistance."

"It is of no significance," the Earl quickly stated, "I'll marry the Bennet girl and be done with this matter. You may now leave."

James quickly walked out the door, not bothering to stop and address the Earl or to thank him for his time. The reek of fish was almost as vehement in the room as it was in the matter he was dealing with.


	8. Chapter 7: Lucas Lodge

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter done today as well and I'm so happy! I'm afraid I'm going to sleep away camp for the next couple of weeks and there is a no electronics policy, so I will not be able to post during that time. I plan on writing new chapters the old fashioned way(on paper with a pen haha). I will be back by July 22 and I will upload everything I wrote during camp then. If you haven't followed and favorited yet please do so! For all of you ghosts out there who are reading the story but not following or favoriting it I'd be so grateful if you could do so now. It helps give me a better idea of how many readers I have. Don't forget to review! And remember-if it is criticism, please do not write anything that is not constructive. I can't stress this enough. Negative reviews make it really hard for me to write, while positive reviews can be really motivating. I hope to hear from all of you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

Lucas Lodge

Elizabeth firmly believed that she was dying. There was no other possible excuse for her misery. The assembly at the Lucas' wa dreadfully tiring; lacking any intellectual conversation or any sort of entertainment of some kind. It seemed to only consist of a few of the elder gentlewomen gossiping rather loudly.

"Mrs. Long have you heard that Mr. Nottley is in his cups again?"

"Why of course, of course Mrs. Bennet, it's the talk of the town now that Annabelle Moore is with child!"

"The local light skirt?!"

"The very one! I do declare Ms. Bingley, that is possibly the most handsome frock I've ever seen!"

Ms. Bingley simpered at the deserved compliment.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that. Ms. Bingley was dressed in an outrageously gaudy yellow frock, covered in all sorts of baubles and feathers. The Earl caught her eye and winked. Elizabeth blushed scarlet at the gesture, which was invitation enough for the Earl to make his way over to her.

"Miss Bennet...quite a diverting assembly is it not. What a lively party."

Elizabeth chuckled at the Earl's thinly disguised sarcasm. He glanced over at the novel she had been occupying herself with prior to his joining her.

"Do you have a favorite work"

"If I'm being forced to choose only one, I must say that Shakespeare's works are delightful."

The Earl groaned playfully, "My dear Miss Bennet, you take pleasure in my misery! Why must you torture me so? May, next you will say that your favorite play is Romeo and Juliet, and then you will simultaneously tear up and gush at the tragedy of the matter. I dare say women are quite singular that way, filling up their minds-or rather their hearts-with such nonsense. To be sure there is nothing more ridiculous than the literature your sex fancies. Histories, now histories are of good taste! A respectable gentleman would not dare to read a romance rather than a history!"

Elizabeth laughed at the pained expression on the Earl's face, "You are far too clever for the likes of me m'lord, you clearly peered right through my blue stocking facade. Nay, you assume too much m'lord! Tis no wonder your sex is so mistaken concerning the affairs and interests of women if you do not allow us to speak! You flatter yourself too much m'lord, to believe that you can read all women as you would your histories! And if you must know, to placate what must be your growing frustration, my favorite of Shakespeare's works is The Taming of the Shrew, not Romeo and Juliet."

"My apologies Miss Bennet, I must not have given you enough credit. But Taming of the Shrew? I am surprised that you did not protest Katherine's submission."

"Your apology is accepted m'lord, but I do not believe for a moment that the ending was meant to be taken as a truth. In fact, I believe Shakespeare was making a point about the poor treatment of women."

"Miss Bennet, you do not consider yourself a Shrew I pray?"

"If I am to be called a Shrew for speaking my mind and not bowing to a gentleman in submission, I will gladly accept the fate."

"Should a wife not obey her husband?"

"Not if a husband fails to respect his wife."

As the pair continued their jovial, but heated, banter, Elizabeth spied Mr. Darcy listening in.

Smiling slyly to herself she said loudly to the Earl "Let us ask Mr. Darcy to settle the matter for us, I am sure he will faint if he does not share his opinion!"

Mr. Darcy stared at Miss Bennet in shock. Never in his life had he ever been addressed in such an impertinent manner. Quickly recovering he said, rather stiffly, "While Miss Bennet has an excellent point, you do as well Richard. The relationship between a wife and a husband should be one of both obedience and respect for each party. As for Shakespeare's intent in the ending of the play, I'm afraid I have no opinion nor a definite answer."

It was now Elizabeth's turn to state in shock. She had not expected such an amiable and intelligent response from Mr. Darcy.

The assembly had decided to have a dance as the three parties were engrossed in avid discourse. The Earl resigned himself to a few dances with the other gentlewomen of the party, in order to not appear rude. Mr. Darcy requested Elizabeth's hand for a set while the Earl danced. Elizabeth's immediate response was to refuse, but after the previous discussion decided to accept. The set was stiff and overly formal, and the pair finished it by sitting uncomfortably on a stone bench in front of the Lodge, as Elizabeth was in need of fresh air. The door of the Lodge was open and other members could clearly see the two, which allowed for the excursion without compromising Elizabeth.

They sat in silence for a few moments. When she said she was feeling light headed she had not expected the arrogant Mr. Darcy to follow her out. Suddenly he let out a tiny cough, obtaining Elizabeth's attention. Miss Bennet...I...I would like to apologize.


	9. Chapter 8: A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back from camp and I had time to write this chapter in my free time there! I have gotten some messages concerning the length of the chapters, I understand that longer ones would be preferable but I just like dividing up my work like this. Sometimes I'll even post 2 chapters in one day, so it isn't that I am just trying to post my writing as soon as I have something down, I just like separating the content based on the overall theme. Usually each chapter has at least two different perspectives concerning the same event, and then I'll post a separate chapter for a different important event. I hope that makes sense. Also I received a review concerning my using "Lizzy" instead of "Elizabeth" in the narration. I did notice that a few chapters in, but I kept that the same for continuity purpose. I will change all of the "Lizzy"s to "Elizabeth"s later today. By the way, I hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger last chapter. Haha, I couldn't resist it. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. If you haven't followed or favorited yet please do so! Also I love reviews so keep them coming! I will post the next chapter as soon as it is ready!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

A Grave Mistake

Elizabeth struggled not to gape at Mr. darcy. What could he possibly mean by this? Mr. Darcy paused for a terribly long moment, as Elizabeth looked on expectantly.

"I must apologize but, after further scrutiny, I am certain that the Earl was correct-concerning your hearty debate regarding the moral of The Shrew."

Elizabeth was positively fuming with indignation, and quite coldly refused Mr. Darcy's hand when Sir William jovially spoke of the great etertainment and sport that was dancing. He then requested of Mr Darcy that he would partake in the livelihood for Sir William's own amusement. Mr. darcy in turn requested Elizabeth's hand with all the solemnity and severity of a doctor announcing a patient was on death bed. Elizabeth quickly and firmly declined, and Mr. Darcy, after another exceedingly polite, though half-hearted, entreat bid her adieu. He walked away at an impressive pace, taking long strides past the curious onlookers of the assembled party.

Elizabeth was left utterly bewildered by Mr Darcy's peculiar behavior and the night's overall turn of events. She sat upon the rough bench, adjusting her skirts as she pondered the night's contents. She was not in the habit of easily recovering from shocks, nor could she simply distance herself from her wandering thoughts. So she stayed, not removing herself from it until prompted by Jane, who was consumed with concern that Elizabeth would contract a cold, or some other sort of illness. Elizabeth permitted Jane to fuss over her health as she continued to be in her uneasy state, not waking from her daze. The party leaving Lucas Lodge was weary as a whole, but ELizabeth was possibly the most miserable of the Bennets, her stockings damp and her mind occupied with troubling queries and a great deal of confusion.

Immediately after Mr. Darcy began to speak he deeply regretted it. His envy of of Richard had overpowered all notions of sense and rationality. He was not without the knowledge that she may have heard his honest, though rather crude, remarks at the Meryton assembly, however he had little trouble assuring himself otherwise-that she had not overheard him and that to apologize would not only be unnecessary, but also make known to her his former indecorous remark and distasteful derision. Besides, even if she had overheard him, what had he said that was not truth? True, she may not be as unappealing as he made her out to be, but it was not dishonest to say that he did not dance with partners he was unfamiliar with. And he certainly did not make a habit out of appeasing the vanity of women who were slighted by other gentlemen. All of this was true, so why did he feel so uneasy? Who was she to cause him discomfort, for him to lose peace of mind over? Why would he go out of his way to acquire her good opinion? Richard could have her if he chose, but Mr. Darcy would not make the grave mistake of fighting over her-a penniless chit of no consequence in the world. Admiration from afar was acceptable, but to involve himself further would be most improper, to say the least. He had to think of his family name, of Georgiana, and not of those inquisitive eyes that, despite his many futile attempts, he could not bring himself to forget.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly collided with Caroline Bingley on his way out. She gave him a tight grin, baring her teeth as her claws dug into Richard's arm-who was actively attempting to evade her, with little to show for it. His good breeding would not allow him to be anything but polite to Charles' harlot of a sister. Richard gave him a pleading look, but Mr. Darcy simply chuckled softly as he walked briskly past the pair. He certainly did not miss the attentions of the toady. He left Lucas Lodge alone, his horses slamming their hooves on the bleeding red clay that made up the grounds in time with the rain.

The Earl grimaced as Caroline Bingley gripped his arm with a surprising amount of strength, considering her relatively petite form. He could just as easily use Caroline to gain his inheritance, but she was possibly the most pestilent creature that he had ever had the misfortune of being acquainted with. She had an unremarkable, in fact fairly horse like, countenance, and her voice was a dangerous soprano. He took care not to tread near glass when she sang-rather screeched-at the pianoforte. She would be tolerable if she were handsome, but lacking even that much she had no advantageous traits. In fact, he vehemently despised her. She lacked the voluptuous figure of the delightful Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and there were needs besides his want for his rightful inheritance that he knew Caroline Bingley would not be capable of satisfying. Besides, he was a former redcoat, he enjoyed the hunt-and Caroline Bingley was far too willing for his taste. It was too easy. Miss Bennet on the other hand...he grinned as he thought of their earlier debate. This would be an entertaining sport.


	10. Chapter 9: An Elongated Stay

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I don't really have much to say for this chapter...just enjoy! I don't have a specific day I plan on uploading, but I will try to upload at least once a week-if not more. Thanks for all the love and support! Remember to follow and favorite if you haven't done so already, and don't forget to review!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

An Elongated Stay At Netherfield

"I would not believe it were this news coming from anyone other than yourself! You truly took it upon yourself to force my company on the inhabitants of Netherfield?"

Elizabeth's voice shook with shame, not just for her mother but for herself as well. While she cared not for the good opinion of either of the Miss Bingleys, nor the perplexing and disagreeable Mr. Darcy, but she would be distraught to have sunk in the esteem of Mr. Bingley and the Earl due to her mother's disregard of proper etiquette and common courtesy. Elizabeth had a great deal of pride, but she often felt the painful weight of knowing that her mother and younger sisters had little pride or self respect. Once again, she felt the full consequences of Mrs. Bennet's vulgar behavior, while Mrs. Bennet herself was perfectly content.

To add insult to injury, Mrs. Bennet had also written to the Bingley sisters in a manner that suggested that Elizabeth had desired to be included in the invitation. To suggest that the scheme was of Elizabeth's invention seemed to serve no purpose other than to cause further humiliation for her. However Mrs. Bennet, oblivious to her daughter's plight, kept assuring Elizabeth that no other mother would go through such troubles on her daughter's behalf, and how luck Elizabeth was to have such a caring mother.

"Lizzy? Are you alright?" Jane was looking at her with concerned eyes, her hand lightly placed on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth simply let out a frustrated sigh.

Jane softly comforted her and then said in a quiet voice, "She means well."

Elizabeth shook her head at that, "Jane how do you manage to remain so calm and collected at all times? You have the patience of a saint."

Jane blushed, but when she replied it was with all the maturity and wisdom that their mother lacked, "I try not to look for faults in others. Everyone is only doing what they think is right, and I try my best not to forget that. Through understanding we build love, and through love happiness. And that's all I want Lizzy. To always be happy."

"You're starting to sound like Mary," Elizabeth said with a little laugh. But she gave Jane a little smile that showed that she understood and respected her ideology. She knew Jane was a superior woman to her in every way, but how could she possibly envy such an angel?

The peaceful moment between the two sisters did not last long, as the youngest Bennets had returned to Longbourn. They scarcely stopped to greet their elder sisters as they continued chatting about the local militia regiment.

Catherine and Lydia almost completely occupied their time visiting their aunt Phillips, who lived in Meryton. This was very convenient for the girls, as, though they were not without affection for their aunt, their primary purpose in these visits were to gain intelligence concerning the regiment. The officers had arrived recently and were to remain in Meryton throughout the winter.

Nothing seemed to appeal to the two girls as much as the officers. Mr. Darcy and the Earl's fortunes combined could not compare to a red coat.

Mr. Bennet had grown wary of the attentions the girls paid the officers quickly, while Mrs. Bennet not only found it acceptable-but encouraged it. The idea of an officer with a considerable fortune marrying Lydia or Catherine was a desirable prospect in her eyes.

It was good fortune, perhaps, that Mrs. Bennet was oblivious to the ridiculous nature of her younger daughters. Mrs. Bennet, after all, wasn't any more sensible than they were. If anything, Mrs. Bennet's lack of common sense was more appealing than that of her two daughters, as they at least had the excuse of youth and inexperience.

The girls were pulled out of the reverie by Mrs. Bennet's sudden realization.

"Lizzy and Jane are to dine at Netherfield tonight! I had completely forgotten! Oh my poor nerves!"

Jane and Elizabeth had of course not forgotten, and were sitting patiently in the parlour. They had already readied themselves for what would likely be a trying evening.

"Well girls should I send for the carriage?"

"Don't be silly Mr. Bennet, they must go on horseback! The sky shows signs of a storm, and when it rains-for it shall, they will be obligated to extend the invitation to your staying the night."

"That is quite a scheme, except you forget they may offer their own chaise," Lizzy said, irritated by her mother's seemingly unending antics.

"Nay, they cannot as the gentlemen will be using their chaise."

"Father surely you can spare the horses for the chaise?"

Mr. Bennet sighed, acknowledging his wife's victory-a rare occasion, "The horses are in use in afraid my Lizzy."

The girls had no choice but to go horseback. And their mother was correct in her prediction of the weather.

Not before 10 minutes had passed the Bennet's could hear the downpour of rain.

Mrs. Bennet was triumphant, while the other sisters and Mr. Bennet worried for their safety.

The next morning Mrs. Bennet received a note.

My dearest Momma,

Lizzy is unwell, I believe the poor dear has contracted a cold from our riding in the rain yesterday. Despite my protests, she insisted on my wearing her shawl because she believed me to be more susceptible to illness than she, given my more frail nature. I am afraid it is my fault that she is ill, though she vehemently denies it. Mr. Jones is going to see her soon on the Netherfield tenants' insistence. They are all so very kind to us, they are insisting that Lizzy does not leave until she is well, and that I stay as well to help nurse her back to health. I am so grateful that they are welcoming me as well to be her bedside attendant. She says that there is little wrong with her apart from a cough and sore throat, but still I worry.

Your loving daughter,

Jane Bennet


	11. Chapter 10: Two Visitors and a Book

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I think this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys enjoy! this is certainly not the last of the Netherfield chapters. I plan on doing several more, and a lot more will happen during the Bennets' stay. Also yes, I know the post would take longer than a few days to reach its recipient and have a responding letter sent back, I just needed that historical inaccuracy for my story to work. Thanks to everyone who has supported Love and Loss so far! If you haven't yet, please follow and favorite, and don't forget to review!**

Two Visitors and a Book

Elizabeth awoke to a pair of shocking blue eyes fixated on her. She started, which in turn startled her unexpected visitor. The two stared at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to do. One was nervous due to being caught in the act of staring at the other-who was unnerved being that she was the victim of his uncomfortable and unprecedented behavior.

My apologies Miss Bennet, your sister assured me that you would have no discomfort should I pay you a visit, but all the same I should have requested your permission first.

Elizabeth directed her attention to Jane, who was sitting in the corner of the room. She had taken up some needlework, and gave Elizabeth an innocent look when the Earl mentioned her role in his unexpected visit. However as she turned back to the Earl she could feel Jane's smirk.

He was standing at the doorway of her room, seemingly unsure if he should proceed further in or depart with haste. Elizabeth had to hide her laugh when she imagined how long he had been standing there in his predicament.

He squirmed a bit as he continued rambling on. Elizabeth paid him no attention. From the corner of her eye she spotted a novel on her bedside table. She didn't remember it being present the night before, but she _had_ been feverish so she dismissed her memory as faulty.

"Miss Bennet?"

The sound of the Earl's voice broke her away from her reverie. His eyes seemed angry for a moment, frigid ice to match the pallor of her skin. But she blinked and all the hard cruelty she thought she had witnessed had melted away. Her mind must be toying with her again.

"I was just asking if you would like anything to make your stay more tolerable? Some reading material or tea or anything of the sort?"

She could tell that that was not what he had been asking, but was not of the disposition to bite the hand that fed her and question him.

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you for your generosity."

"It is my pleasure Miss Bennet. I hope we all will have the delight of your company come evening if you are feeling healthier."

"I would not depend on it m'lord. My nurse will certainly not allow it."

Jane attempted to put on a stern face but ended up simply appearing to be a concerned mother.

"Lizzy I don't want to restrain you from having a pleasant time, but I also don't want you to overexert yourself and become even more ill."

"Don't fret Janey dear, I won't be leaving bed in the foreseeable future. I would hate to be any more of a burden on you. You, however, must go and join the others. I will not have you isolated on my account."

"Lizzy you are not a burden! And I can't believe you would think that I could leave you alone in your time of need!"

"Jane dear I am ill, not dying. It is nothing more than a cold. I will be fine, and I insist that you go enjoy yourself."

"I don't know Liz-"

"If I may be so bold as to interject here," the Earl started, the two girls had been so caught up in their discourse that they completely forgot about his presence.

"I think Miss Elizabeth may benefit from some time alone Miss Bennet, and I am sure that if she needs your assistance she will not hesitate to request it."

Jane looked uneasy, but after some more persuasion agreed. She gave Elizabeth a soft peck on the cheek, and allowed the Earl to escort her out-after he gave Elizabeth a low bow and wished her well.

Elizabeth let out a little exasperated sigh. She adored Jane, but sometimes she could be too overprotective. She directed her attention to the book that was lying on the mahogany table next to her bed. Before Jane had left Elizabeth had asked her whose book it was, and Jane only knew that a servant had left it there saying that she had been instructed to give the book to a Miss Elizabeth. She had been right though, the book had not been there the night before. So she wondered...had she been right earlier about the Earl? She again brushed the idea away and picked up the book.

It was a worn leather copy, she ran her fingers over its binding and simple golden letters.

" _A Complete Set of Shakespeare's Works"_

She skimmed through the large book quickly, finding the dog eared page of what seemed to be the most read section of the novel.

 _The Taming of the Shrew_

On the first page of the play there was a small note tucked into the binding. She swiftly snatched it and began to read it.

Miss Bennet,

I apologize for taking the liberty of writing to you. I was going through some of my old literature and found this book. It was very dear to me growing up, and now I hope it will add some comfort to your stay at Netherfield. Some additional reading material will be sent up to your quarters come morning. Do get well soon.

There was no information concerning the writer of the mysterious note. Could it be the Earl? No, he would've given something away when he had visited her. Perhaps Mr. Bingley? Yes, it was likely Mr. Bingley. He was always so amiable and kind to her. He had even offered her his home until she recovered from her illness. This must be part of his seemingly unending hospitality. But Elizabeth still had her misgivings. How did he know of her conversation about The Shrew with the Earl? He must have overheard their discussion. Yes, that must be it, she assured herself. They certainly weren't speaking softly, so it would not come as a surprise if the entire party had heard them. She soon stopped fixating on the mysterious writer and began to read, enjoying the little notes in the margins of the play.

"How did Baptista not see through that disguise? He must be either blind or painfully stupid!"

"I feel rather sorry for Katherine...she's surrounded by stupid old men and a snake of a sister."

"Ahh, so it is now fashionable to torture your wives into submission? I suppose now I will have to have G sent off with a revolver on her wedding day."

The comments ranged from philosophical ideas to witty and snide remarks, and she could tell based off of the handwriting around what age the writer was for each note. The uneven handwriting transformed into an even cursive, that bloomed across the page. Some of the comments didn't make much sense however, for example who was G? Neither of the Bingley sisters' names began with a G? Maybe it was a cousin? Or perhaps a secret daughter born out of wedlock?!

As Elizabeth's suppositions became more and more wild and unfounded she fell into a deep slumber, unaware of the passerby who was standing outside of the door she had left ajar.

The man stared at her for a few minutes, and when he was certain that she was asleep he walked up to her and replaced the worn copy of Shakespeare's plays with a new novel, and then quietly walked away.

Mr. Darcy had never felt so confused in his entire life. He told himself he would not interfere, he would not put in any more effort than what was required to acquaint himself with Miss Bennet. But when he saw Richard visiting her… he couldn't help himself. He had to admit that he grinned, just a little, when he saw that she wasn't listening to a word Richard was saying. He admired her. There was no getting past that. He was well aware that anything beyond admiration would be unwise, but he had to keep reminding himself. He was a Darcy, and with that name came certain responsibilities-one of them being to marry well. A woman of fortune and of good connections. A woman of the ton. It had been drilled into his head since he was young. He found it ironic, in a tragic light, that with Richard's sudden inheritance and title came the freedom to marry whoever he chose, while his own fortune and family name were what held him back from marrying whomever he chose. He chastised himself, he was looking too much into his own actions. He had merely given her a book! An old worn out book at that. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she may perceive his gesture, how he wanted her to perceive it…

After some thought he made a decision.

My dearest G,

You will be surprised to have received my letter considering I have only just writ to you. I will be blunt, I have been struggling with a matter of the heart. You know your opinion is one I care for more than any other in the world, and whatever you say shall guide me in this matter. I have grown to admire a Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. She is an intelligent, high spirited, and kind gentlewoman who I believe you would enjoy as a companion. She does not have desirable connections however, nor a considerable fortune. The behavior of her closest relations is vulgar and indiscreet in its vulgarity. I cannot, in right mind, court her if it could at all affect your chances of obtaining a desirable offer of marriage. And your dear Richard has set his sights on her as well. I do not know how to continue, I need your excellent opinion.

Your loving brother,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

He handed the letter to a servant, whom he gave additional payment for the letter to be sent with haste. He hoped to hear back from Georgiana in a few days-that is, before Miss Bennet left Netherfield.

For the first time in a fortnight Mr. Darcy benefitted from a good night's sleep, with the knowledge that the woman who slept in the adjoining room had his book underneath her arm.


	12. Chapter 11: Deceit and Treachery

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I dont have any announcements for this chapter, just a reminder to favorite, follow, and review if you haven't yet! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

Deceit and Treachery

Elizabeth awoke to a smiling Jane Bennet hanging over her bed.

"How are you feeling Lizzy dear? I am so, so very sorry that I didn't come up and check on you earlier yesterday eve," she said with an apologetic frown.

"Janey please stop fretting over me. I can assure you, I am perfectly fine. While I love your companionship and appreciate your attendance, nothing of a grave nature will happen to me should you be away an additional hour or so. You worry too much."

Jane didn't look entirely convinced, which didn't concern Elizabeth as this was a common cause for disagreement in the Bennet household. Jane was entirely too selfless, and often her sacrifices were unnecessary to say the least.

"I worry a perfectly acceptable and reasonable amount. Until Mr. Jones gives his learned opinion on your state of health, I really should not abandon your side," Jane said with a hesitant defiance.

When it came to the wellbeing of her family, Jane's personality could go under so dramatic an alteration that it rendered her almost unrecognizable, so different was she from her usual meek self.

But Jane's attention was soon transferred to the book that was secured under an unaware Elizabeth's arm.

"Lizzy, my memory may simply be faulty, but is that not a different book than the one you were reading yesterday? Where did you find it? To my knowledge there is no collection in this room."

A look of realization and horror came over Jane's face, "Pray tell me that you weren't up and about wandering the halls in your condition!"

"Jane calm yourself. If you fall ill yourself it will be your own fault."

After this firm reprimand Elizabeth glanced at the book that had gone unnoticed despite its position. She picked it up and carefully read the title.

"The Inferno"

"Elizabeth Gardenia Bennet! If you do not explain yourself this minute-"

Elizabeth did not give Jane the chance to say what she would do if Elizabeth did not explain herself, quickly interrupting her with, "Jane my guess is as good as yours. I never left the bed, much less the room, and I haven't the slightest clue how this book arrived and replaced the one I had been reading.

"Perhaps another servant?"

Elizabeth considered it and then said, "Yes but the servant must have had strangely specific orders. The gifter must have explicitly said not only to drop the book off here, but also to take the previous one away and to put "The Inferno" under my arm."

"That is very peculiar. I am not sure what the intentions behind such an action could be."

"Well, it will have to remain a mystery for now I'm afraid. But until I am capable of solving it, I certainly will not be putting a perfectly good book to waste."

"Isn't that a bit of an odd read? A long poem about a man's journey through hell?"

"I prefer interesting. There is no such thing as an odd read. Besides, when I meet this mysterious book lender I will have something to talk to him or her about besides the dull talk of the weather, the pianoforte, and inquisitions into their happiness and health, or the usual idle chatter young ladies must occupy their time with."

Jane simply laughed at what she considered to be one of Elizabeth's characteristic nonsensical speeches.

Elizabeth's thinking treaded the fine line between scandal and individuality. She stood apart from the many other young ladies of Hertfordshire due to her intelligent manner of speaking and rebellious nature, but she was always in danger of going a step too far, taking her from excitingly different to dangerously free thinking.

She was beginning to read the poetry when a note fell out from between two of the pages. Jane, who was occupied with her needlework from the previous day, did not notice its appearance.

It read, in the same penmanship as the last note;

Miss Bennet,

I hope you enjoyed my copy of The Shrew. My apologies for taking it away so soon, but you'll forgive me if I say that you have surely already read it countless times. I couldn't rest last night, and I am sure that the restlessness is entirely your fault. But you need not apologize for it, it was a pleasant sort of restlessness, and you are a very agreeable guest. I have reread The Shrew since I found out that it is your favorite work of fiction, so I believe it is only fair for you to read mine. It's my dearest wish that it brings you as much pleasure as it brought to me. Oh, and once again my sincerest apologies, you must excuse my taking the liberty of writing to you once more. Though you are a poor correspondent, you haven't written me back. And yes, that was my poor attempt at being clever. Do get well soon.

Elizabeth tucked the note into the pocket of her dress as she had the other one, and began to read.

The Earl smiled as he walked down to Miss Bennet's room. He had been exiting his room when he spied Fitzwilliam entering hers. Curious to know why he was engaging in an act so inappropriate and infectious-so out of character, he quietly walked over and hid behind the open door. He looked on with wide eyes as Fitzwilliam replaced the book under sleeping Miss Bennet's arm with another, and then walked away.

So now he was aware of Fitzwilliam's ill conceived admiration for the Miss Bennet. But he also was well aware of Miss Bennet's disinterest, one may even say hatred, towards Fitzwilliam. Well he couldn't allow Fitzwilliam to give Miss Bennet any reason to change her opinion of him. Besides, this was a great opportunity to snatch.

The Earl knocked once on Miss Bennet's door. Receiving a "come in" from Miss Jane Bennet, he strolled in.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at The Earl inquisitively, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well I wanted to check on your health, but I also wanted to know if you are enjoying my book?"


	13. Chapter 12: Something Amiss

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I do actually have some news this update so please bear with me! First of all, I don't know if you all noticed but I added cover art to Love and Loss! This may just be temporary since the side with Mr. Darcy isn't as good as I'd like it to be, but this was the first time I tried combining two faces in my art. For now that's the cover though so I hope you guys all like it! I tried modeling it after the Keira Knightley Elizabeth Bennet and the Matthew Macfadyen Mr. Darcy. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! And don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't done so already! Reviews make my day and really encourage me to write so please, please leave one if you have to yet or keep leaving them if you have been! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and my story so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

Something Amiss

Elizabeth stared at The Earl, finding herself to be lost for words; a rare occasion indeed.

She quietly questioned, "Your book?"

"Yes, mine. Again, my apologies for failing to deliver them myself. There is so little entertainment available for me to fill my hours of leisure, and your confusion, forgive me, was rather amusing."

"Well you certainly have an interesting sense of humor," Elizabeth retorted sharply.

For whatever reason she felt ill at ease. There was something in The Earl's mannerisms that felt … off. It was unsettling.

"Well, I have have only just begun reading this work, and if it isn't too troublesome would you mind summarizing it for me? It would be so terribly kind of you."

The Earl silently stared at her for a minute, his face neutral.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the end for you."

"I was under the impression that the plot was not substantial, rather the symbolism, political allegories, and the morality of humans were the focus," Elizabeth remarked.

"Says you after just beginning the piece? But of course, you must know better than me."

The Earl's sharp jab at Elizabeth should have been humbling, after all he was correct; he knew more of his own favorite piece of literature than she did, considering she hadn't even finished reading it yet. However all she could muster was anger. Ever since the current party had begun occupying Netherfield, her pride had been bruised over and over again. Her repeated humiliation, both public and private, were damaging her ego and she refused to tolerate the offenders any longer.

"I am glad you agree My Lord. I certainly would have had more time to analyze literature than you, given the amount of time you must have spent on the battlefront before you inherited your title."

"Lizzy!"

Something like pain seemed to flash across The Earl's face.

"No Miss Bennet, it is perfectly alright. Miss Elizabeth should not be afraid to speak her mind when with close acquaintances. I am sure that she is well aware of when it is appropriate to hold one's tongue."

With that thinly veiled insult, The Earl exited Elizabeth's chambers.

"Lizzy how could you be so impertinent?" We are guests in their home! It is unlike you to be so rude and ungrateful. Everyone has been so hospitable and, though it is true that you are unwell and not of right mind, you have been nothing but hostile!"

"Their home Jane! It is Mr. Bingley's home and Mr. Bingley's home alone. I owe nothing to the rest of his company! I am exceedingly grateful for his generosity, and I do plan on thanking him come afternoon."

"Lizzy dear, while it is true that Mr. Bingley welcomed your presence in his home, you should know that he is not the responsible for your invitation to rest until you were feeling well again."

Elizabeth's expression was one of pure shock. She had, of course, assumed that it was Mr. Bingley who had extended her stay.

"Don't tell me it was-"

"The Earl," Jane finished softly.

"Perhaps … perhaps you should consider thanking him as well?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Yes, maybe I have been too quick to judge. The Earl certainly has a strong character, which must be why we have had nothing but conflict since we met."

"Yes, you are both very stubborn Lizzy. But I really do think he is a good person."

"Janey you think everyone is a good person," Elizabeth said laughing.

"What if everyone is? It is better to assume good of a person than assume bad!"

"Yes, that prevents the other from feeling hurt, but it fails to protect yourself from injury. If you believe everyone to be good one day someone will prove you wrong, and betrayed trust might possibly be the worst feeling in the world."

"Yes, it's a good thing very few people gain your trust then Lizzy," Jane said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"It seems my sense of humor is starting to influence your own," Elizabeth chuckled.

"And yes, I do trust my judgement Jane. Few people may gain my trust, but I am always certain of the temperament of those who do manage to gain it."

Jane simply smiled sadly at her sister. She loved her younger sister more than she could ever say, and sometimes worried that she put what she believed to be sense before her feelings. She didn't allow many to grow close to her, in fear that they may hurt her. But Jane knew that if she lived her life in fear that she would never be able to experience happiness. One day she would tire of being alone, Jane only wondered if by then it would be too late.

"Deep in thought Janey?"

When she received no response she continued, "Well, I plan on finishing The Inferno before the day comes to a close. I have started to feel better and plan on discussing it with The Earl later. And I also owe someone an overdue apology."

"Miss Bennet, how do you-Miss Elizabeth! What a delightful surprise! You are feeling better I gather?"

Mr. Bingley was practically bouncing with excitement. He seemed to take genuine pleasure in Elizabeth's showing signs of recovery.

Suddenly his expression of delight was replaced with a more apologetic and concerned expression, "You are certain that you are feeling well enough to be out of bed? Oh and mr. Jones has not yet come to take a look at you! He should come tomorrow, I apologize for his taking so long, I called him as soon as I heard of your illness but it must not have been soon enough-"

"Mr. Bingley, I assure you that I am well enough to be up and about, and certainly well enough to wait until tomorrow for Mr. Jones to check on my health. Please do not worry about me, I do not want to be any more of a burden than I already am."

Elizabeth's reassurance felt like a repetition of an earlier, similar statement. She then smiled as she recalled her conversation with Jane that had gone along not unlike the one she had with Mr. Bingley. They were more alike than either would ever care to admit. A match made in heaven, she thought to herself.

Before Mr. Bingley could reply The Earl interjected, "It's no trouble at all Miss Elizabeth. You are far from a burden."

Elizabeth blushed before responding, "That reminds me … I owe you an apology My Lord. You have been nothing but kind and inviting and I responded … distastefully."

"All is forgiven Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh and I never properly thanked you for the books!"

The Earl looked disconcerted for a moment, quickly glancing at Mr. Darcy who had not yet acknowledged either of the Bennets' presence. Elizabeth looked over at Mr. Darcy as well, whose features were contorted with anger. But the expression only lasted a moment before dissolving into its usual serious and unreadable expression.

"Gratitude is not at all necessary. Your delight is satisfaction enough."

Elizabeth's heart warmed at those words. The Earl certainly had a silver tongue. He had undeniable charm.

"Would you care to discuss The Inferno with me? I had only just finished reading it and was aching to speak to you regarding its contents."

Before The Earl could reply Caroline Bingley, who had been quietly seething as she watched the warm exchange, offered an alternative activity, "While that sounds absolutely delightful Miss Elizabeth, and not at all like a bore, I am sure that The Earl would rather join me and Louisa and take a walk in the gardens, it is so lovely this time of year! Wouldn't you agree Richard?"

The Earl sighed, not bothering to correct Caroline's inappropriately intimate address. He had corrected her far too many times, all failed attempts, to bother now. She may consider The Bennets vulgar, but she paid just as little care to abiding by common etiquette as the Bennets, if not less. While he did not care for her company, and had no desire to spend any more time with her and her irritating sister, he had little choice in the manner. He had to postpone his meeting with Elizabeth until he had received the summary and analysis of The Inferno that he had sent a servant to Earl looked at Elizabeth briefly, trying to convey his reluctance to go with Caroline without words.

"Yes Miss Bingley, I will accompany you," he replied stiffly.

"May I extend an invitation for you to join us Miss Elizabeth," he asked, once again pleasant.

"Thank you, but I believe I will stay inside. It may be too windy for my constitution."

"Oh yes, that is true," replied Caroline uneasily. While she did wish to get The Earl away from Elizabeth, she did not wish to walk in the wind and become ill herself. A cold would do terrible things to her skin. Or worse! Her hair could be ruined! It took at least two hours for her hair to be styled and pinned and she could not afford to lose another two having it redone. She gave Louisa a look, and she sighed unhappily.

"Come Mr. Hurst, let us join The Earl for a turn about the garden."

Mr. Hurst lay napping on a chair, his whiskers bristling every time he snored, and was more than disgruntled when Louisa unceremoniously woke him, for a turn about the garden no less. Physical exertion was not one of Mr. Hurst's strengths.

"Shall you not be joining us Miss Caroline?" The Earl questioned enthusiastically.

"I am afraid the wind would not be good for my health either, but you must accompany Louisa! She has so much to speak to you about."

Louisa nodded, already bored. She was well aware of her sister's plan. She would go out and speak praise of Caroline, and at the same time keeping The Earl away from eligible ladies. And Caroline didn't have to do any work. It was a plan she had put into action many times before, and though it never seemed to increase Caroline's appeal in her potential suitor's eyes, she still insisted upon it.

The unusual mix exited the room, all of them seeming unhappy with their current activity.

Elizabeth was now left to her own devices, deserted by not only The Earl but by Jane, who was on the other side of the room conversing with Mr. Bingley. So Elizabeth found herself left with no company other than Mr. Darcy and Miss Caroline Bingley. She sat down in the seat across from them, about to pick up a novel when Caroline began to bother Mr. Darcy, who was engaging in the tedious task of letter writing.

"How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter!"

He chose not to reply.

"You write uncommonly fast."

"You are mistaken on both accounts, this letter is not intended for Miss Darcy, and I write rather slowly."

This exchange sparked Elizabeth's interest as she wondered who else Mr. Darcy could possibly be writing to. Did he have a secret lover? Not that that was any of her concern. But she could not help but be intrigued. Cautiously, she peered at Mr. Darcy's letter from above her novel, pretending to still be reading despite not having turned a page in five minutes. As she stared at his penmanship, trying to decipher the language when it was upside down, she had a sudden chilling realization. She recognized the handwriting. As she raised her eyes from the letter she was met with Mr. Darcy's cold stare.

"What, pray tell, are you doing Miss Elizabeth?"


	14. Chapter 13:A Productive Evening For Some

**Author's Note: Hello, and happy holidays! I am so sorry for the late and long overdue update, and there are really no excuses. I am going to start updating regularly again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please follow and favorite if you have not yet done so. As always, I love reading your reviews, so don't forget to leave one! Good night, and stay warm!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady RB**

A Productive Evening for Some

Staring into Mr. Darcy's cold gaze, she wondered how such a severe man could possibly be the same who had caringly given her books when she had fallen ill and… Elizabeth had to stifle her gasp as she realized that Mr. Darcy could have been the person to switch the books as she slept. What an intrusion! If it had been him and not a servant… no of course he would not be foolish enough to deliver them in person.

Both Caroline Bingley and Mr. Darcy's eyes were now fixated on Elizabeth's warm face. Caroline looking on smugly, despite having set her sights on The Earl she had been teasing and praising Mr. Darcy for what felt like ages now. She lacked the decency to settle her unfortunately tiny brain on one gentleman, preferring to engage in coquetry with multiple partners. Her mindset was that should one abandon her, which was always in her near future, she would have a spare. But here Elizabeth was judging Caroline Bingley when she herself was engaging in such a Carolineesque behavior.

Fortunately for Elizabeth however, it was Caroline who turned a brilliant shade of scarlet when Elizabeth lightly replied, "Engaging in the same delightful pastime as Miss Caroline of course; simply observing your remarkable penmanship."

There was really no plausible plan of action Mr. Darcy could take from there to press further. His unease was nevertheless felt, and the underlying tension behind his equally lighthearted response seemed to fill the room.

"Well I certainly have no wish to deny you any activity that gives you some degree of pleasure Miss Elizabeth."

He paused, staring deeply into Elizabeth's unflinching eyes. He took notice when she shifted slightly in discomfort.

After nearly a century of analyzing her, he sharply remarked, "Miss Bingley and yourself have certainly grown attached throughout the course of your stay. Why the pair of you are almost indistinguishable."

The party sat in silence for the rest of the evening. Any attempts at conversation from Jane or Mr. Bingley aimed at the remaining members were quickly shot down with terse and unfeeling responses. It was unanimous among the surly group that the time for idle chatter had long passed. Elizabeth resumed her previously failed attempt at engaging in one of Mr. Bingley's numerous novels, still unable to fully comprehend more than a sentence. Mr. Darcy wrote his letter, and Caroline was supposedly doing needlework, though her light snoring said otherwise.

As night began to fall outside of the only window that did not have velvety drapes covering the view it provided, Elizabeth stifled a yawn. Jane's gaze darted to Elizabeth's weary and slightly shivering frame with a look of alarm.

"Oh Lizzy dear, how long have we been away from your chamber? I never should have allowed you to depart from it, you are not well at all, I just believed that it would do your heart some good to-"

Her sentence was cut off with a glare from Elizabeth. No one need know that she had come down simply to address her rude behavior earlier with the Earl and thank him for all that he had done for her.

"Well, I am sure I speak for the both of us when I say that it was a pleasure to have your company for the evening, and the change of scenery was lovely. But Lizzy needs her rest now. Good night, and I will make sure to inform you all of Mr. Jones' opinion come morning."

Elizabeth made no attempts to argue as Jane practically dragged her upstairs. The evening had been one of bitter disappointment, and she was thankful for the opportunity to escape it.

 _Dear G-d, has it truly only been an hour? Oh what torture! Does this woman ever cease her nonsensical expatiating? To think, he was being forced to endure such drivel, with no end in sight, with no benefits for himself. He might have been able to hold his tongue and listen with some degree of composure if, like in the past, he was assured with the knowledge that the lady in question would pay him her attentions. But as Louisa Bingley was married, he himself was in the midst of the pursuit of a certain lady to wed, that was out of the question. Louisa also had not veered from her assigned topic of discussion: Caroline, and her many alluring qualities._

Louisa had been saying nothing at all for the past ten minutes. The Earl, though present in body, was clearly not there in mind. Her husband had gotten lost somewhere during their second turn on the stony path that cut across the lawn. He would turn up at some point, but at the moment she had no desire to tend to his mild, even dull, absurdities. They were about to take what must have been their twentieth roundabout this embarrassingly small garden of her brother's, when she abruptly stopped. It took The Earl nearly crashing into her for him to pause as well.

"Yes, Mrs. Hurst? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that. Why exactly have we stopped? Is there a problem?"

"That would make sense, as I did not say anything m'lord. It appears night has fallen. I could hardly notice what with your diverting company, and this delightful view of my brother's cleanly cut grass. How refreshing. Alas, we should go inside now, lest you want to fall ill and keep Miss Elizabeth company."

The Earl had to hide his smirk. He had not expected Mrs. Hurst to be nearly this biting in her wit. And as though struck by lightning, a revelation came to him.

"Mrs. Hurst, pardon me for prying, but does it not irk you that your dear sister is using you to manipulate me?"

Mrs. Hurst made no reply, but her gloved hands had curled into tight fists at her sides.

"Yes, well, what would you say if I could offer an opportunity to thwart Miss Caroline's attempts?"

"As inviting as that sounds, I am satisfied with my current situation." Mrs. Hurst replied dryly, tilting her left hand upwards, her wedding ring gleaming.

The Earl chuckled and quickly assured her, "No, no, I have someone else in mind dear. Let's go inside, you were right it is getting windy now. I will tell you everything. I do need your assurance first, that you will lend your aid?"

Mrs. Hurst turned to face The Earl, her lips drawn into a slight grin, "How could I not?"

Elizabeth made sure to check if Jane was asleep in her chair before exiting her room, giving her a swift peck on the head first. She threw a thick woolen shawl over her dressing gown, and slipped through the door. The Bingley home had one sprawling balcony on each floor, but Elizabeth did not recall any other bedrooms of her floor being occupied. With this knowledge, she stepped into the cold night.

Mr. Darcy had not fallen asleep. How could he? The credit for his thoughtful gesture had been attributed to his wealthy, titled, and charismatic cousin. And he could not bring himself to forget Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He imagined her on his balcony that night, her hair whipping behind her face unpinned and without a bonnet to cover it. She was staring up at the sparkling sea of stars, her face brilliantly pale under the moonlight, not the expected pallor that should come with her state of health. Then she shivered slightly, and the illusion broke. She was not a dream, nor a figment of his imagination. She was real, that much was certain. A strange vision of white standing outside his door. He rose slowly, unsure of what he would even say. He had nothing of importance to say, no pretty prose or happy sentiments to stutter at her. He was still not certain of his own intentions. And in his indecision he watched as The Earl strode into his vantage point, unable to do anything but play spectator to their following conversation.

"This is highly inappropriate. Do you mean to compromise my reputation?"

"Miss Elizabeth, did you not consider that before you chose, of your own free will, to come outside at this time of day? On a shared balcony, no less?"

Elizabeth had no response, but a poor attempt to wrap her shawl tighter as a makeshift cover for her dressing gown.

"I hope you are not too uncomfortable, that is not my intent. Miss Elizabeth, that was never my intent. I just needed to speak to you for a moment, it should not take long. I need to apologize."

"Apologize," Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Was he actually going to admit to his deceit?

"I did not actually gift you either of the novels you received. I cannot begin to apologize, nor explain what exactly was my train of thought at the time. I just… I merely… Miss Elizabeth I do truly admire you. I cannot pretend otherwise, though I am afraid my actions may not have made my intentions as clear as I had hoped. I heard that you had received novels from an unknown recipient. I, not having your permission to write to you, and not wishing to presume, could not send something that might be unwelcome. So I acted without thinking. It was unfair to you, as well as the true owner of the novels in your possession. I hope you can learn to forgive me, your good opinion means the world to me."

"I can forgive you. I appreciate your honesty, m'lord. I am afraid I did not expect it. I did your character a great injustice once again."

"I suggest we start anew."

Elizabeth smiled widely and nodded. She was not one to hold grudges. She would not have been nearly so forgiving if The Earl had not apologized, but he had been honest. She could not ask for more than that. There was nothing left but to go forward without mistrust or guilt in their hearts. She dipped into a low curtsey and extended her hand.

"I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourne, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy turned away from his window as he watched The Earl take Miss Elizabeth's hand. They had both walked away, in separate directions thankfully, and Mr. Darcy was left with a hollow feeling permeating his chest. It must have been a cold draft from the window left ajar. He rose out of his bed and shut it, but it didn't prevent himself from getting no sleep for the second night in a row.

"Mrs. Hurst you did excellently. It seems my 'confession' went over better than I could have ever hoped."

"It is a shame I had to eavesdrop on Elizabeth and Jane's conversation. Jane really is a dear, but she would never slander another soul without knowing the 'full story.'"

The Earl nodded sympathetically before abruptly whispering, "You should go and find Mr. Hurst now. It really is dreadfully cold outside tonight."

She sighed dramatically, "I suppose you are right. Good night m'lord."

"Good night Mrs. Hurst."


End file.
